Known in the prior art is a device for ophthalmologic operations comprising a holder carrying a longitudinally-movable cutting instrument and a stop (cf., SU, A, 1016882).
This device fails to provide for a sufficiently high standard of surgical operations since the incision does not follow the required ideal curve.
Another device for ophthalmologic operations known in the prior art comprises a holder and a stop located on said holder and interacting with the surface of the eye cornea during the operation. The holder accommodates a spring-loaded rod one end of which carries a cutting instrument with a catch while its other end is provided with a micrometric thread for moving said rod inside the holder by means of a nut.
Such device also fails to provide a sufficiently high accuracy of setting the cutting instrument to the present value which impairs the accuracy of the operation.
Besides, the device is difficult to handle which affects adversely the quality of surgery and requires a certain time to get the device ready for use, thus impairing its efficiency.